Beamos
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are depicted as stone statues with rotating heads and a single glaring eye. Beamos attack anyone that comes within their field of vision with a ranged energy beam. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Beamos are found in dungeons, first appearing in the Desert Palace. They cannot be destroyed or stunned, only avoided. A Beamos' eye slowly revolves around its statue portion. When Link crosses its field of vision, the Beamos pauses and fires a single beam at him, and then continues to move its eye. Their beams cannot be blocked, not even with the Mirror Shield. Some Beamos in Ganon's Tower are moved around the room on conveyor belts, making predicting the range of their vision difficult. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Beamos are decidedly different in appearance from the previous game, but act similarly and are still invulnerable to damage. Unlike the previous game, their beams can be blocked only with the Mirror Shield. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Beamos consist of a statue of a face with a rotating eye at the top. This construction is possibly a reference to the Eyegore. They can be stunned with Deku Nuts, which cause their eyes to close for several seconds. They can be killed by throwing bombs at them, which causes their bodies to explode, followed by their heads. It takes two bombs to kill larger Beamos. Alternatively, the Mirror Shield can be used to reflect their beam back into the eye. Navi's Note Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Beamos are virtually identical to those in Link's Awakening. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Beamos are depicted as statues with small glowing balls at their tops, which enlarge and shoot beams at Link through a suddenly appearing eye when they detect him nearby. Beamos react faster than in earlier installments, and their beams can send Link flying. The most effective weapons are arrows; while timing can be difficult, they can also be destroyed with bombs. However, their glowing balls only appear right before, and during, the time in which they fire their energy beams. There are two types of Beamos, red and blue. The blue Beamos are the weaker of the two, and fire their beams in a straight line purely to impede Link's progress, whereas red Beamos can track him and fire anywhere within a certain radius. Amusingly, outside the Tower of the Gods, Kargarocs can be hit and even killed by a Beamos's beam. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Beamos are identical in appearance to those in A Link to the Past. However unlike their A Link to the Past counterparts, these beamos can be destroyed by shooting their rotating eyes. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Beamos are found in the Goron Mines and the Temple of Time, in two distinct varieties. In most areas, Beamos are rectangular, rusty machines that shoot jets of fire at Link. Upon defeat, they can be pushed around, allowing Link to bypass a passageway it obstructs, if any. The appearance of Beamos in the Temple of Time is unique, similar to those from The Wind Waker, resembling a column similar to typical ancient Greek architecture for support and a bright, red eye which shoots laser beams. In this game, the eye present is inside a halved, rotating dome which rests upon the column, whereas in The Wind Waker, the eye spins levitated above it; also as in said game, Beamos can be be defeated by shooting arrows or throwing the Ball and Chain into their ruby crystal eyes. After being defeated, certain Beamos can be pushed similarly to blocks to solve puzzles. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Beamos are similar to those from A Link to the Past. Although their eyes move more slowly than in previous games, they have a far higher rate of rotation once locked on to their targets. To avoid the beams, Link must either sneak behind their eyes or temporarily disable them with a bomb, arrow, or hammer strike. Beamos in this game cannot be permanently defeated. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Beamos are found throughout the Lanayru Mining Facility and Sandship, where they are considered ancient security mechanisms. They are decidedly more machine-like than in earlier installments, have an appearance similar to that of a totem pole, and emit a long-ranged blue electric beam from their eyes. In similar fashion to several earlier appearances, some Beamos are mobile, following set paths. In order to defeat a Beamos, Link must deliver horizontal strikes to destroy the segments on which its eye sits. When the segment containing the eye is brought to the ground, Link must deliver a stabbing attack to defeat it altogether. Link can utilize his Shield Bash in order to deflect Beamos' beams back onto them, momentarily stunning them. They can also be stunned when hit with the Gust Bellows, which causes moving Beamos to stop moving during the duration of their confusion. Link can also use his Bow to shoot their eyes, which will destroy Beamos instantly. es:Beamos Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies